Super Friends: Battle at the Earth's Core
"Battle at the Earth's Core" is the title of the third episode of the Super Friends animated television series by Hanna-Barbera Productions. The episode was directed by Ray Patterson and Carl Urbano with a script written by Jeffrey Scott. It first aired on ABC on Saturday morning on September 23rd, 1978. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Appearances * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * Superman, Clark Kent * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Gleek * Jayna * Zan * Giant dinosaur * Giant jellyfish * Rock monsters * Tar monsters * Pierre Marcel * Super Friends * Amazons * Atlanteans * Exxorians * Humans * Kryptonians * Bears :* Polar bears * Birds * Dinosaurs * Fish * Jellyfish * Monkeys :* Exxorian monkeys * Exxor * Hall of Justice * Honolulu * Pacific Ocean * Justice League computer * Justice League communicator * Lasso of Truth * TroubAlert * Bat-emergency ejection seat * Bat-magnetic tow lines * Bat-smoke repellent * Bat-sonar * Bat-sonic destabilizer * Airplane * Bat multi-craft/Batboat * Boats * Aquatic respiration * Aquatic telepathy * Bio-fission * Cryokinesis * Flight * Shape-shifting * Super-speed * Superhuman strength * Transformation * Captain * Earthquake * Extraterrestrials * Giant animals * Jungle * Natural disaster * Plant monsters * Tentacles Notes & Trivia * This episode aired back-to-back with the "The World's Deadliest Game" episode of Challenge of the Super Friends. * It is unclear whether Michael Bell recorded original vocalizations for the role of Gleek for this episode, or if they just used stock audio samples. Let's face it, Gleek basically makes the same gibbering noises from one episode to the next. * This is the first, and to date, the only known appearance of Pierre Marcel, who is the captain of the boat that Zan and Jayna are riding on. * This is the first appearance of the Bat multi-craft, which is a combination of the Batplane and the Batboat. Also referred to as the Bat motor-craft in this episode. * Jayna tries to give the Super Friends their coordinates, but Wonder Woman interrupts her to ask her what their coordinates are. Rude bitch. * Apparently the Bat motor-craft has enough fuel for a trans-Atlantic flight from the East Coast to the South Pacific Ocean. * So, uhhh... yeah. The Wonder Twins could have used their powers in any number of ways to keep Pierre Marcel's boat from going into the whirlpool. They just didn't want to. They wanted him to die, I tell you! * Why the Hell is Superman surfing on the wing of the bat-motorcraft when he could just as easily fly to their destination? Weird. * So there's this big whirlpool swallowing up a bunch of ships in the middle of the ocean. Sounds like it would be right up Aquaman's alley, right? But what does he do? He's kicking back in the bat multi-craft not doing a damn thing. What an Aqua-dick. * Wonder Woman makes a reference to the uncharted center of the Earth. As opposed to all of the charted centers of the Earth, right? * Superman theorizes that the underground city is the lost city of Atlantis. This doesn't make a lot of sense considering one of his super-pals, Aquaman, is actually... you know... from Atlantis. * Wow. Batman just totally murdered a rock monster. I mean... yeah, it was a monster, but it was still a living creature. Batman kills him by breaking him apart with his Bat-sonic destabilizer. I think he was just hot to try out this new toy. How often does a Bat-sonic destabilizer come into play. * The Wonder Twins shifted forms featured in this episode include an ice sled (Zan), and a polar bear (Jayna). Allusions * This episode explores the concepts of the hollow Earth theory, which is a popular trope used in science fiction stories such as Journey to the Center of the Earth. Bloopers * The Bat-multicraft makes helicopter rotor sounds when it flies, even though it doesn't have a helicopter rotor. * Throughout the first half of the episode, there is no indication that Wonder Woman has her Lasso of Truth with her. Then it magically appears out of thin air at a point when she seems to need it. * Superman's emergency radio, which is clipped to his belt, also seems to magically materialize, even though it wasn't visible before. * Robin just suddenly busts out with a rock hammer to get some gemstone samples. Where the hell was he hiding this thing? Don't tell me he had it stashed away in his utility belt. Quotes * Superman: This is a job for Superman! See also